dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Financial District
The Financial District (known officially as "Downtown Manhattan" .]] ) is a large district in southern Manhattan in Driver: Parallel Lines. __TOC__ Description The district covers the majority of the southern end of Manhattan, north of the Battery Park and south-west of Chinatown. Within the district are portions of the FDR Drive on the east and 12th Avenue on the west. The famous World Trade Center is found in the 1978 era, while it returns as a construction site in the 2006 era. Other large office buildings are found in the area, with a mix of arc-deco and modern office infrastructure, the latter being particularly more common in the 2006 era. This area of Manhattan is particularly busy with pedestrians and traffic; large amounts of taxis, Buses and Courier trucks can be seen around this area. Businessmen pedestrians are particularly common around the area. Surrounded mostly by water, the district has the FDR Drive circumnavigating the district, with a direct view of places like Brooklyn and Liberty Island in view. These are often the busiest parts of the district, due to the wide roads. Numerous high-rise skyscrapers are situated along the edge of the district, including some real-life buildings such as 1 New York Plaza and 17 State Street. The entire layout of the district remains somewhat grid-formed, compared to other parts of the island. With the exception of a few diagonal streets on the western side of the district, the center is laid out relatively uniformed. Among the several larger avenues and streets are small backstreets, which mostly run the width of the island, across the district's northern fringe, leading to either water-edge; just south of the Holland Tunnel underpass entrance and south of the Brooklyn Bridge over-passing FDR Drive. Within the center of the district, many duplicated buildings are found, particularly the high rise skyscrapers found on the border, only much shorter. The majority of streets are 4-lane wide, with a slightly narrower lane for parking and bicycles on either side of the street. In the 2006 era, the streets are much cleaner, even where the World Trade Center once stood, the exterior remains relatively clean, with some construction barriers, cones and lane closures around the site. Signage between the border of Downtown Manhattan and Greenwich not only identifies the borough as officially "Downtown Manhattan", but also determines the border between these two borders and translates the border further up the east coast of Manhattan. Transportation Being the financial district, Taxis are very common. Occasionally, taxis can be seen parked at the side of the road. In terms of traffic, the district is by far the busiest area, significantly busier than Times Square, although pedestrian density still remains low. In the 2006 era, new bus stops are found, although buses are not too common around this district. Places of Interest , Manhattan.]] *1 New York Plaza *17 State Street *Battery Park *South Ferry *World Trade Center *Battery Tunnel Mission Appearances *Getaway Survival #04 - Located on the very southern tip, just south of the Battery Tunnel Manhattan entrance, on the inner side of the road. References Navigation Category:Districts Category:Locations Category:Places in Manhattan